Time Perception
The psi power to control one's perception of time (and perhaps, to a certain extent, space) through the mind. This ability is also known as Tempokinesis or Temporal Manipulation. Two theories are involved in this: in which one either accelerates his particles to "slow down" time or in which one is able to manipulate the forces separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension to essentially put one part of his presence within the plane of space-time mind the fact that the ordering of dimensions is arbitrary, so referring to time as the "fourth dimension," let alone any reference to "separating the third dimension and the fourth dimension," is fundamentally meaningless; or that referring to a continuum of three, four, or more dimensions (i.e. space or space-time) as a plane is incorrect and reveals one's ignorance of basic geometry (A plane is two dimensional.); or that there are no "forces" separating the "time" dimension from the "space" dimensions in standard space-time models, enabling him to manipulate both space and time up to the extent of his brain's capacity. also, that the distinction of whether one controls their perception of time or the momentum of time itself is important and must not be glossed over lest confusion ensues. Chronokinetic Theories Many theories have been put up discussing the possibility of humans having the power to have control over time, in which one either accelerates his particles to make everything around him move beneath his superhuman reaction time; another theory is a human's power to unlock the full capacity of the mind, in which one has the ability to manipulate the fourth-dimension of space-time. Training Exercise One: slowing time down and speeding it up First, sit in a quiet room with a clock that ticks and tocks loudly. Then just calm down and meditate. focus on the ticks and tocks. then after you know how long it takes for a second to past, just focus on the space between the tick and tock. Feel that time is slowing down/speeding up. keep doing this until you hear the space in between the ticks and tocks slowing down/speeding up. Exercise Two: Predicting Seconds this is basically having the ability to know when a second passes and starts, when you learn this you don't need a clock to do chronokinesis. sit down with a clock and make sure it's quiet. listen to the ticks and tocks. feel how long it takes to go from tick, to a tock, to another tick. then try counting from 1-60. if you can say 1 the second it ticks, 2 the second it tocks, 3 the second it ticks then you are predicting and know how long a second is. keep doing this until u can do this without a clock. you know you mastered this when you can stay in sync with the clock for a long time. try to always think of when a tick and tock passes Exercise Three: moving perception without a clock this is the ability to control your perception of time without a clock. first you have to be able to do the above. first do the above and just keep doing it. just meditate while doing this and keep calm. feel that you actually are the clock. then slow down or speed up a small bit. keep doing this until time is as speed up or as slow down as you want. if you did this right then try and check a clock, if it slowed down to then you have completed this technique. Exercise Four: Time Freeze So first meditate for 30 minutes and concentrate on a quite large area in front of you. Now visualize there are tiny time particles (visualize the size, the color, density, etc) within the air in quite large area you have chosen. Now focus on the area, make energy come from your Hera and flow out of your hands surrounding the time particles and visualize the particles slowly becoming green, stronger and denser as you keep compacting energy around them. Now make energy surround your hands and program it to control the movement of the particles. Now cup your hands and slowly push your hands together. Visualize the particles in that area compacting slowly; make sure there are no spaces between the particles. If you have a problem with the last part imagine a clock’s dial stopping, making no sound. Actually hear the silence If done correctly time will stop. The aim with this is to practice and see how long you can stop time for. Though it may look easy its very challenging and difficult to do. Its a advanced technique of Chronokinesis. Subliminal Video for Chronokinesis Training Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Kinetic Abilities